Misstress Moon
by RosaBella75
Summary: A short look at some Isle Esme romance on the beach and detonating deep underwater. Written originally for Rowan Moon's birthday collaboration.


Originally written as day one as part of an anthology for the lovely Rowan Moon's birthday. Hope you enjoy. The entire collaboration can be found via the link on my profile.

* * *

Argent light swayed around the silver figurine on ripples tiding in from the gentle congress of the rotund mistress moon. Esme's shadow sharply reached for me while I stood on the shore drinking the sight of her in. Truly it was only an illusion, but in reality, seemed fitting as we were conjoined souls.

The bare canvas of her lower back dipping just under the brine enticed me to stride into the water after her. Noiselessly, barely disturbing the sea, I made my way to her like Moses to the Promised Land. I fitted myself to into the swell of Esme's buttocks and wrapped her willow frame in my arms.

"Mmm, I was wondering when you would come join me." Esme hummed and swayed into my hardness.

"It's only been ten minutes since we arrived on the island." I smiled into her fragrant hair.

"Feels like forever to me." She turned toward me and pressed her softer curves to my obdurate ones. Her flesh knitted onto mine, the salty liquid making the sliding more delectable.

The sultry quality to the air and water caressed our bare skin, enveloping us in moist heat in a deliciously arousing manner. It was as if we were wholly encased in each other already as we savored each other's touch and the warmth of the water surrounding us together.

I held back a moan as the thought entered my mind, and I fought the urge to plunge into her depths without preamble. I felt myself twitch between the compressed planes our bodies.

Rather than act on the impulse I distracted myself by pulling us out toward deeper waters with sure kicks of my legs, gently churning the silvery waves into eddies and swirls to lick against our bodies. Esme felt the minute movement of my arousal, a small knowing smile gently curving her bow-like mouth, as her eyes darkened with a predatory glow.

I breathed her in, my nostrils flaring as I dipped my head forward to capture her lips with my own. A deep growl gently vibrated up from my chest expressing my satisfaction and unending desire for the wholly entrancing creature in my arms, who I was lucky enough to claim as my own. This was why we rarely kissed in public. I was unable to maintain my veneer of social propriety and decorum when I felt her willing flesh pressed against my own. When our lips joined, mixing our unnecessary breath, my primal need to broadcast our matedness burbled uncontrollably to the surface.

Moaning her approval, Esme opened her mouth to me, reaching for me with her tongue, mingling the sweet essences or our venom, both flavors contributing to a third more satisfying flavor. I could kiss her like this for days, and never tire.

She apparently could not… at least not today.

Twining our tongues together she wound her fingertips into the hair behind my ear, while caressing my cheek with her thumb. Her other hand reached around to slip up and down the valley of my spine, filling me with bolts of electric pleasure. It was when her hand dipped down to trace over the swell of my buttocks then move around the curve of my thigh to graze the soft skin of my pouch, that I was utterly derailed from my plan to savor our first moments on the island as undeniable pleasure shot through me.

Taking little notice of how far from the shore we had traveled, I ceased my swimming motions, allowing us to slip beneath the surface of the heated waters, fully enclosing us beneath the caressing waves.

We dropped a short distance, fifty feet or so, to the sandy bottom, our pale skin gently luminous in the filtered moonlight. Our lips remained tightly locked together our panting breaths flowing back and forth between us, our grunts, growls, and moans reverberating out from us, clearing the nearby reef of its own moonlight mating denizens.

My own long agile fingers firmly gripped and caressed her pert backside, grinding our nether regions firmly together before hitching her knee up on my hip. I loved running my hand up and down her leg, especially here, encapsulated in the slippery silk of the caressing waters whose slight pressure made every move an added sensual experience.

The coral, sponges and sea fans towered above us in an amazing display, this being a nearly pristine reef. It was moments like these when I found myself grateful for the reduced physical limitations of our Vampire bodies.

Unable to delay any longer, I pulled back and plunged fully into Esme's silken depths, our lips finally breaking apart as we both arched sharply at the exquisite feeling of being wholly connected once more. Leaning forward, I captured the tightly contracted tip of her breast in my mouth, sucking, pulling, and swirling my tongue around her taut flesh. _Gah_, how I loved to make her moan, and to feel it reverberating through the water… bliss!

My hand on her thigh, lips on her breast, and myself in herself, we moved at an inhuman, but deliciously syncopated pace, swiftly drawing us ever upward toward the crest of the towering feeling which never failed to leave me feeling utterly dashed and remade anew on the rocks of her love.

Soon I felt her quickening around me, fluttering pulses signaling her impending release. Her free leg twined strongly around my own leg as she again bowed back, using the leverage of her calves to clamp me more securely against her. My own movements suddenly became erratic, as I strove to bring her down from her high before my own fathomless climax erupted explosively against her perfect depths. The French call it _le petit mort_, and today I particularly agreed. I was expunged from my body and returned by the power released between us in our lovemaking. My cry uttered behind closed lips flashed away from us, a nearly visible ripple careening away through the waters, certain to disrupt seismic monitoring devices in the area.

I collapsed against my love, my Esme. We spent hours there on the bottom of the sea, wrapped in each other's' embrace, savoring languid caresses and lingering kisses. It was the perfect beginning to a perfect getaway.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! All responses are greatly appreciated!


End file.
